It's a Lego World
by PurpleNinja100
Summary: Me, my twin sister, and my closest friends are sucked into the amazing lego world of Ninjago. Now we fall for our favorite characters, but we have to keep the final battle from being changed. How do we do that without spilling the beans! I don't own the show or any of the real world things. Everyone x OC. Some facts are streched to protect personal information of characters. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Haley's POV)

"NO WAY! GARMADON IS THE BEST!" I yelled at my twin sister Hannah in our room. "NO! KAI'S THE TOUGHEST AND THE CUTEST!" She yelled back at me. We were arguing about our favorite show, Ninjago, again. Mom and dad always got mad when we fought about what was to them just a TV show. They didn't get it though. We loved this show to our hearts' content. But do to our extreme love of the show; we always fight about our favorite characters. She loved Kai, but I enjoyed Lord Garmadon. Our favorites were mortal enemies, so it sometimes affects our debates. "GIRLS!" our dad, Brett, shouted from downstairs "Stop arguing about this TV show! You'll disturb the neighbors!" We always ended up getting yelled at because our arguments do disturb the neighbors in our connected houses. We share two sides of the house with two other families who also have daughters we are friends with. On our left is the Gormans with their only daughter Kimberly, Kim for short. Then to the right is the Macrans who also have twins named Connie and Bonnie. They are so identical they actually can dress the exact same and you can't tell who's who. Together we all love Ninjago and have a favorite character. Kim likes Zane because he's smart, Connie likes Lloyd because she digs power like I do, and Bonnie likes Cole because he's a strong leader plus she is also obsessed with cake. We all form the 'Ninja Fanfic Leaders' club, or NFL; we picked it because NFL will fool people. We stopped fighting and I chose to get on the fan fiction site all of us use to post stories and episode reviews. I started to type up a new review of the final battle when Hannah started talking. "Why can't we live in Ninjago," she said twisting her long black hair. We were twins, but we didn't look exactly alike. She had long shiny black hair that stops at her back; I had short fluffy black hair to my ears. Her skin was a bit pale and innocent; mine was tanned and strong. She likes to wear greens and blues; I like to wear all colors of variety. We both had greenish blue eyes like our dad and our faces were close, but we were different people. "If we lived in Ninjago," I said swiveling around in my chair "I'd become Lloyd's step mom. And we'd live happily ever after." He chuckled, she never did believe in my love for Garmadon. "And then I'd sprout wings and do the hula on Mount Everest." I sarcastically laughed as I updated my status. _'Wishing I lived in Ninjago with my Garmadon and ninja'. _I turned back around to Hannah and we started to debate again, but quieter this time. I was about fed up with her when a light came from my computer's screen. "What the," I never got to finish as the white light filled the room and we tried to scream, but only muffles came out. I tried to hold on to Hannah's wrist and she held on to me. The light consumed us and the room and we could no longer see the noon light outside. I tried to stay conscious but the light kept pounding my head and I blacked out.

When I woke up, we were in a dessert like clearing. I rubbed my head when I noticed my fingers couldn't spread out. I looked at my hand to see it wasn't a hand. I was a lego person! My legs and torso all blocky and square. I screamed and realized Hannah was screaming too. "Why are we legos?!" I asked her. "I don't know! Why is our stuff every where?!" she asked back. I looked around to see she was right, several of our belongings were scattered on the ground. Then we heard three more screams. We faced the direction of the screams to see our friends; Connie, Bonnie, and Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Hannah's POV)

We saw Kim, Connie, and Bonnie screaming as well as they realized they were legos. "Guys!" Haley screamed over to them. I waved my arms in the air for them to see us. "Haley!? Hannah!?" Connie said confused. We got up and walked over to them. "Where are we?" Kim said. She never really was the bravest in the bunch. That was my big sister. "I'm not sure," Haley said "but since we're all legos, I'm gonna guess Ninjago." We looked around seeing personal items everywhere. "I say we get our stuff before people see it," Bonnie said. "I agree," Haley said "we should get everything we can and I guess leave to find the ninja. If anything Sensei Wu can help get us back." "Wait!" I said "let's agree now, we don't tell them anything that happens in any episodes after whatever time we're in now." They all nodded their heads and we started to pick up our things. I saw my backpack, it was filled I could tell but I didn't look. Then I got the picture I had of three different Ninjago lego sets I have. I found my hand mirror, my brush, my ballet shoes, my hair ties, my boxing gloves, and my rain coat and boots. I looked over to a stack of papers and a note book. I looked over the papers on top and read the poems on them. "OMG!" I shouted. "Hey those are mine!" Haley screamed. She ran towards me with a red face as I read out one of her poems. I ran around reading out loud.

_My sweet dark night, whose light is covered in shadows_

_I look at you with loving eyes, I believe in your heroic thoughts_

_Deep inside you struggle, to keep evil from your heart _

_Your eyes the shade of my own blood_

_Your skin as black as the ashes after a fire_

_You are the fire in my heart, the motive of my life_

_All I could ever ask for_

She tackled me to the ground as we all laughed at her love letters to Garmadon. "That's so sweet," I said sarcastically. She grabbed my arm and locked it behind my back. Why does she have to be good at wrestling! I let the poems go and she freed my arm. "You write poems about Garmadon?" Bonnie said giggling at her. "SHUT UP! I WILL PUT YOU IN A HEADLOCK!" That shut her up. We just gathered our things again until I heard Haley scream. "Haley? What's… OMG!" I saw water surrounding her arms as if they were swords. "Why is there water around your arms?!" I yelled. "I don't know!" she said "but I can control it." "You can what?" "I can control the water," to prove her point she waved her arm causing it flow like a whip. "That. Is. Weird. And. Cool." I said both amazed and surprised. "I know right!" Kim said. "You try something," Haley told me. "Ok, I'm game," I said. I closed my eyes and just let my mind go. One thing came to mind, fire. Very hot and warm fire. I felt my arms warm up, so very hot. I opened my eyes to see fire on my arms. "OH GOOD LORD! This is cool!" I yelled. I whipped my arms around and the fire followed. "So," Connie said "we probably all got powers." "I would think so," Haley said. All three others shut their eyes trying to find their power. Then Bonnie had tornados around her arms, Connie had a glowing light, and Kim leaves and plants. "WOW!" they all shouted. But then we were interrupted by yells.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Haley's POV)

Nearly a second after we all figured out what powers we got, we heard yelling and noises not far away. "You girls guess what that is," I said smiling. "Well since we're somehow in Ninjago," Bonnie said "I'm gonna say it's the ninja." We all smiled and grabbed our individual backpacks; how they got here, I know about as much I do about us being here. Hannah put her hair back in a ponytail, Bonnie and Connie each wore their long blond hair in pigtails, and Kim put two berets in her hair to keep her dark brown shoulder length hair back out of her eyes. I just let my super short, almost to my scalp cut go free as we ran to where the sounds were. "Stay low," I ordered and they listened. We hid behind a sand dune to see the 5 ninja fighting serpentine. "What do we do?" Kim asked me. She never was one to know what to do in a fight. "We see what happens," I whispered "we shouldn't muck up the timeline unless it's a life or death thingy." They nodded; I knew each of them wanted to tackle their favorite to the ground with a hug. I couldn't blame 'um, when I see Garmadon I'm never letting him go. But then we noticed…. Skales is sneaking up on Lloyd. Not good! Before I could stop her, Connie bolted to save Lloyd. "Dang it Connie!" I yelled "hiding won't help anymore, GO! GO! GO!" We ran after her to the mist of the fight with our arms ready with powers. Connie grabbed Lloyd and gut kicked Skales. I had double team with my sister. We watched as Bonnie covered Kim, she has to learn to fight! But, the snakes stopped. So did the ninja, I looked to see Connie signal Lloyd was ok. "Ladies," I said smiling "attack!" We dove towards the snakes in a huddle, enough distraction for me to slip out to the ninja. They were still puzzled. "Ask questions later, beat serpentine now!" I said. They seemed to get the opportunity and jumped back into the fight. "Girls fall back!" I yelled. They did as I said and left the fight to the 5 ninjas. The guys knocked out serpentine until Skales commanded a retreat. Then they looked at us, Bonnie and Hannah still had their fire and wind on their arms. "Who are you people?" Kai asked us.

(Lloyd's POV)

I was fighting serpentine and out of the blue some girl grabs me and kicks Skales who I didn't even know was behind me. As soon as we're far enough from the fight she talks. "Are you ok Lloyd?" I looked at her like she was nuts, but she did save me. "I'm fine but who are you?" She just blushed at me like she regrets jumping on me. I know I'm new to being old, but that's weird right? "Ask questions later, beat serpentine now!" I heard the short black haired one say. As this pigtails girl got off me I saw she had really bright yellowish green eyes. "Go beat the snakes," she said. I nodded and got up off the ground. That leader girl ordered those other girls to get out of the fight once we got in, smart girl. We had the serpentine retreating, and we just starred at these girls who have these powers which two still had on their arms. "Who are you people?" Kai asked. The leader one smiled, "I'm Haley Arthur. This is my twin sister Hannah Arthur." She pointed to the girl with long black hair in a ponytail and greenish blue eyes like her's. "That's Connie and Bonnie Macran, they're twins also," she pointed to two girls who looked like exact copies of each other. Which one saved me, "Bonnie, please let your hair down so they can tell you apart," the one who I guess is Bonnie took her hair down. I guess Connie saved me; she is the one starring at me. "And this here," she said bringing over the one with brown hair to her shoulders with berets "is Kimberly Gorman, but we call her Kim." We just starred at them. "We'll I'm…" "Kai, the ninja of fire," that Hannah girl finished. "And your Cole, ninja of earth," Bonnie said. "That's Jay ninja of lightning," Haley said. "Zane, ninja of ice and the nindroid," Kim said looking shy. "And the green ninja, master of all elements and destined to defeat his father the dark lord, Lloyd" Connie said. All our jaws hit the ground. How did they know all of this? What are they stalkers?

(Cole's POV)

These girls are stalkers! They know too much for just meeting us! "How the heck do you know all of that?" I said. Bonnie seemed to giggle at me. Weird girls! "We come from somewhere else," Connie said smiling. "We'd love to tell you all we can," Hannah said "on the bounty." "Wo, wo, wo! Why do you think we'll take you back to the bounty?" I said slowing their role. No way I wanted a bunch of stalkers on the ship with us. "Because if you don't," Bonnie said "we may never get back to our own universe. And we'll never see our families again, and we won't have anywhere to go, and you'll never know what we know about the future." "Wait, future?" Jay said. Haley smacked Bonnie in the back of the head. "OW!" she yelled. "Sorry boys," Haley said "but if we tell you the future it could affect the final battle's outcome. And it's a pretty good outcome all around." Well, now their crazy too. "Take us to your sensei, ninjas" Hannah said smiling. "Really Hannah, and alien stereotype reference," Haley said frowning. "Had to do it big sis." "Look guys," Haley said "we just saved you right? You have no reason to distrust us or assume we'll harm you." Dang it! She's right! They saved Lloyd back their! "I say we bring them," Jay said. "My sensors say they won't harm us," Zane said. "Fine!" I said defeated "let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Haley's POV)

We're going on the bounty! This is like that dream I had only I'm not wearing a wedding dress and Garmadon isn't my fiancé. We walked onto the ship and the club was fascinated by everything. Like on the show the ship was awesome. "This. Is. EPIC!" Connie yelled. Then we saw Nya walking towards the guys. "Glad to see you're ba…" she stopped noticing us "Uh, who are they?" "Five crazy stalkers who say they're from another universe," Cole said. "HEY!" I said hugging Kim who started to quiver her lip "we are not crazy! You're the one insulting the girls who saved the chosen one, maybe you're crazy!" Cole was genuinely shocked. So were the others, but I was right. "They stopped Skales from attacking Lloyd in the desert," Zane said. No wonder Kim likes him, he's like the only one with manners. "I'm Haley," I said "this is my twin Hannah, our twin friends Connie and Bonnie, and Kimberly who we call Kim." I pointed to each girl as I introduced us. "Well it's great to see some girls here. I'm…" "Nya, Kai's younger sister, Jay's crush, the pilot of the bounty, and the amazing Samurai," Hannah said shaking Nya's hand "you're like my role model for being a younger sister." Nya smiled, "Wow! I never knew people looked up to me that much! You're all friends in my book." Oh, Hannah. She always saw Nya as so amazing because they both had an older sibling who seemed to succeed more in fighting. I took lots of fighting classes. Wrestling, boxing, tiquando, krav maga, karate, a self defense class, martial arts, judo, jiujitsu, taichi, and ultimate fighting are the classes I've taken. Plus gymnastics for 12 years. "Hannah," I said "you're only 12 minutes younger than me. Besides, all of us girls are the same age over all, 17." "Well, you still always do better in all you're classes." Hannah said annoyed. "I only take wrestling, boxing, tiquando, krav maga, karate, a self defense class, martial arts, judo, jiujitsu, taichi, and ultimate fighting plus 12 years of gymnastics," I said crossing my arms. "And all I take is boxing, self defense, ballet, and 12 years gymnastics," Hannah said crossing her arms. "You're not weaker because you can't juggle all the classes I can," I said. "Whatever," she said dropping her crossed arms. "You take all those classes?" Jay asked me. "Yeah," I said "I got a lot of my dad and my dad's dad in me. Granddad was in the marines, dad grew up defending himself, I grew up wanting to kick some butt." I dropped my crossed arms and put my hands in my pants' pockets. "That's a lot of fighting for a girl," Lloyd said. "What does being a girl have to do with fighting? I have the mind and heart so I defend what's right," I said. "Very well put," I recognize that old voice. "It is an honor to meet you Sensei Wu," I turned and bowed to him. I prompted the others to do the same. "Thank you," he said "Now who are you girls." "Haley, twin sister Hannah, twins Connie and Bonnie, and Kimberly who they call Kim," Kai said probably sick of hearing introductions. "It is wonderful to meet you ladies, but where exactly do you come from?" I smirked as the other girls giggled. "It's a long story even we don't understand," I said "why don't we sit down first." "Oh course," Sensei Wu said leading us to the dining table. "Now what is all this stuff about another universe?" Cole asked as I set my bag down on the floor. "Let's start out with the basics," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Haley's POV)

"Well, most hard thing to say, where we come from," I stopped to take a breath "you guys aren't actually real." "What do you mean we're not real!?" Cole yelled. "In our world, you're nothing more than toys stores sell and a TV show people watch to be entertained." They thought I was nuts. "And I have proof," Hannah said reaching into her bag to pull out 6 pictures of her lego sets. "These are pictures I took after I finished these toy lego sets," she said putting the pictures on the table. They all looked at them. There was the ultra sonic radar with the ninja lined up in front of it, the bounty with Nya in front of it, and the ultra dragon with Skales, Garmadon, and Lloyd in front of it. "I don't believe it," Nya said sitting back. "It's hard to understand," I said "but these are all real and people buy these toys for themselves and children all over. In our world these are legos. They are assembled and make different things. The TV show is based off of the toys, all you're adventures captured in a series which has now ended with the final battle. The show doesn't explain all details, such as Kai and Nya's parents or Cole's mom, but it covers most of your lives and journeys." I stopped to let it all sink in; it's a lot to be told you're all just toys. "So, we don't exist?" Jay asked sounding very sad. "In a way no, but people know about you. They just don't think that you're people; they can't get to you or talk to you like people in our world so they don't think about it." I lifted my back pack and pulled out my phone, but it wasn't my phone anymore. This was the latest iPhone 5. I scrolled down my apps to get to YouTube and entered my account. "There are videos of your show online in our world, on this website called YouTube people post clips of the show or mini movies." I picked the mini movie of Nya beating the skeletons in the Four Swords blacksmith shop. "You beat Whiplash?" Kai asked Nya. "Yeah, kinda," she said rubbing the back of her head. "Jay looks so pathetic," Cole said. "HEY!" Jay yelled. "The whole world is able to get on this website and even comment on videos," I said scrolling to the comments "here's one about this video. _'WoW! No wonder ninja beat skeletons! The stupid bones can't even hold up their own weight! LOL!' _this is one of about 680 comments." Nya smiled at how people liked her beating the skeletons. "There are other videos too," I said pulling up the mini movie explain how Garmadon won control of the skeletons. They watched as they themselves learned a bit of history. "So that's how it happened," Zane said. "And the comments _'Garmadon be beatin skeletons all the time becu them stupid bones ain't got no brains. LMFAO!'_ that's one of 1,342. Lots of people like violence in our world. As a result, villains can get more ratings." The just sat dumb founded by the information as their brains absorbed it. "So to be clear," Cole said "people from you're world like Garmadon?" "Pretty much, and I'm one of 'um," I said. Gasp! Oh great now they're gonna believe I'm nuts. "So you like the evil Lord Garmadon who has more than once tried to kill us," Kai said. "You see him as a heartless heathen who only wants Ninjago to be in his own image," I said "I see a man who against his will is told to do evil by the voices in his head from the venom of the Great Devourer and spends every day having the purity still in his heart tortured by the fact all his family was forced away from him. A man who despite every impulse won't ever cause harm to his only son who is the only reason he still has good inside him and spends every second wishing he was never bitten and would rather be dead then have to harm Lloyd. That is why I favor him." They sat their almost pale white from my speech. I never meant to upset them, but my opinions I let people know as they wish. "Is there a problem?" I said. "None of us ever thought of it like that," Nya said. "No one does, that's why when you push them it only gets worse and worse until they fall over the edge into hopelessness of ever living a normal life," I said. "That's my sister," Hannah said "always one to make a speech or recite poetry." Bonnie smiled at me, "Yeah, like those poems she wrote about Garmadon." "I told you to never speak of that or I'd put you in a headlock!" I yelled. "You already said you liked him," Connie said "why not let it all out in the open?" "NO WAY!" I yelled. "I'd love to hear you're poems," Cole said smiling. "Me too," Jay said. "Why not read them?" Kai said. They all ganged against me. "HOLD HER DOWN!" Nya yelled. The Cole, Kai, and Jay all jumped on me and I struggled to get free, they were a lot stronger then my sister or the girls. "LET ME GO!" I shouted. Hannah opened my bag and pulled out my papers. "HANNAH, I SWEAR, IF YOU READ THOSE I WILL KILL YOU FIVE TIMES BEFORE YOU KNOW I'M IN THE ROOM!" I screamed at her. "Worth it!" she said and read a poem she found.

_Lips of so sweet and tender love,_

_Kiss your heart against mine_

_And worry not what reasons we do._

_As long as I live the only peace comes,_

_From when thy continues to smile_

_And I see red eyes shine like stars._

_Only now do I see the pain,_

_The terrible pain held deep in my love._

_For now you build the pain inside,_

_But I could release it for you._

_Simply trust yet again your heart's eyes,_

_Never turn them down and be free._

_Be the bird you wish to fly as,_

_And return to me with your heart._

_Set your soul free._

_To be held in a cage so cold and hard,_

_It is torture to yourself, so why continue?_

_If thy wants, I will unlock the cage,_

_I will set you free with my warmth._

_But you must be able to let me,_

_Only you can stop the pain you feel,_

_The pain you believe you caused._

_No pain was brought, a life was raised._

_Thy is a noble father, and make me a mother._

_Be my true love's kiss in a fairy tale._

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" I screamed with my face red. "Ha! That is so cute!" Cole sarcastically said. "I AM GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE FISH FOR DINNER!" I kept screaming. "Awh! So sweet! True love's kiss in a fairy tale!" Nya said. "THAT'S IT!" I lifted off the ground with all my strength and more. The guys tried keeping me down but my pure rage won. I chased all of them over the whole ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Haley's POV)

I chased them over the ship, never stopping and if anything picking up speed. "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" I currently was chasing Jay as he ran and laughed. I tackled him to the ground and pulled his left arm and left leg behind his back. "OW! Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! OW! SORRY!" he yelled in pain. I pushed his arm and leg closer to his back, causing him to squeal. "OWWWWW! SOORRRRYYYYY!" "Say you're a wimp!" I yelled. "No w- OW! I'm a wimp!" he yelled. "Now say you think Nya's hot!" I demanded. "NO- OOWW! OH! OUCH! I THINK NYA'S HOT!" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs. "Now say you want her to have your babies!" I pulled back more on his arm and leg hearing a little crack and pop. "AHHHH! I WANT NYA TO HAVE MY BABIES!" He screamed so loud I'm certain everyone could hear. I smiled, "You're forgiven," I said. I let him go and he got up. "Thanks, I'm glad Nya didn't…" "She did," I said. His face went pale as he saw Nya in the hall hiding from me with a very large blush on her face. His face became red as he turned to me, "Why?" I smirked evilly. "You all embarrassed me, I'm going to equally embarrass you one by one." I made a check mark in the air with my figure. "1 down, 10 to go," I said very sinister like. I walked away back to the dining room to tell of my revenge. I spied Hannah hiding. "Everyone!" I yelled "I'm not going to kill any of you!" Slowly people returned to the room. Except Sensei, who never left his seat. "You're not?" Lloyd asked. "I won't kill you, I'm going to ruin your lives," I said. "What?" Kim said scared. "I'm going to embarrass you so badly, your faces will be red for days." I smirked and started to chuckle. It turned to maniacal laughter as a still red faced Jay walked in with Nya behind him. "Jay got his due," I said "he wants Nya to have his babies." His face grew even redder as I walked to the table and sat. "Now," I said in a normal tone "for how we got from our world to Ninjago." They slowly sat at the table and no one sat next to me. Smart choice. Jay still had a tomato for a face as I detailed the encounter with the light and the laptop. "For us the light was in our window," Bonnie said. "I was watching the show when my TV did that," Kim said. "So the connection is our love of Ninjago and this strange and destructive light," I said. "This is very strange," Sensei Wu said "but for now we should continue to go on." "Does that mean we can eat?" Hannah said. I chuckled, "To go on living we gotta eat sis." I earned some laughs at the table as I heard my stomach growl. "Dinner time! What we gonna have?" I said. "I've always wanted to taste Zane's cooking," Bonnie said. "And I know Kim's always wanted to cook with him," I said. Kim started blushing wildly. "Oh come on Kimmy, don't act like you don't remember all those times you made a cake with Zane's face on it." Kim blushed to a brilliant red and dropped her head to her hands on the table. "She always sang this cute little melody while she baked too," I said. "Please, I'm sorry!" Kim said muffled into her arms. "It went like… '_Sweet, sweet candy man; bake me lots of cake. Put your face on it; and I'll give you a date.' _She always sang that when she cooked something sweet." Kim's face was flat on the table and red as a strawberry. I heard snickers and laughs from around the table. "2 down, 9 to go guys, watch your backs," I made the check mark in the air. "So, how about we go back on the topic of dinner." Nya suggested. "I like meat and potatoes," I said. "Anything for me," Hannah said. "I say we have tortillas," Bonnie said "and I gotta have some cake for dessert." "I'll make the tortillas," Zane said. And I just saw Cole starring at Bonnie. Wait? Cole's starring at Bonnie!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Haley's POV)

Dinner is served! Can't wait to eat! Connie asked for tacos to! Tacos and tortillas, yummy! "So," Jay said finally losing some red on his face "you got here by a light, but what about those powers on your arms?" "Our weird powers? Don't know how we got 'um, back in our universe it's impossible to have powers like these," I said. I lifted my arm and water started to surround it. "However we got them, we learned to control them fast. I'm water, Hannah has fire, Kim has like nature or plants, Connie has light, and Bonnie's got wind," I said taking a bite of a taco. "Oh mama these are good tacos," I said with a mouthful of tacos. "Zane, you're just as good a cook as they say you are on the show," Hannah said biting into a tortilla. "Thank you for your compliments," Zane said. "And you still gotta bake a cake with Kim," Connie said. Kim blushed as she chewed on taco. "Preferably chocolate," Bonnie said. "Oh boy," I said smiling "now there's cake boy and cake girl." They laughed at my joke, all but Bonnie and Cole. "We all know what happens when you eat cake, sis. It's like you lose all common sense," Connie said laughing. "You dive face first into one cake and a girl never hears the end of it," Bonnie complained. "Not just any cake, your cousin's wedding cake," I said smugly. "It had real butter cream icing for goodness sake, I was a little kid." "You were 13 and you got grounded for a 2 weeks plus 4 days for growling when they tried to stop you from eating the cake," Kim said laughing a bit as she talked. We all kept laughing recalling the funny memory. "The funniest part was when you started to act like an animal when they tried to pull you out," I said "you actually tried to bite the best man. And you ripped one of the bride's maids' dresses. The flower girl thought you were possessed or something. And you actually cried while they pulled you away." Bonnie's face was a rose. The laughs surrounded us, all except Cole's. "I told you," Bonnie said "I cried because I bit my tongue." "Suuuurrrrreeeee," I said finishing the taco. I made another check mark in the air. "3 down, 8 to go." I chuckled as I gobbled down a tortilla and another two tacos. I saw everyone starring at me as I licked my fingers. "Something wrong?" I asked. "You ate those really fast," Kai said. "It's the Arthur way. My dad does and so do I, eat as much as you can as fast as you can." Me and Hannah laughed, our dad really was like that. "No offense," Jay said "but your dad sounds weird." "None taken," Hannah said "he really is a strange one. He broke three ribs crashing a motorcycle and refused to see a doctor, his legs have random spasms and he won't let them be looked at, and the man grew up on one army base after another." The room looked at us as we laughed about our dad. "He sounds scary to," Cole said. "He is," I said "the man keeps creepy action figures in the basement and prides himself on being strong and a 'good man' as he says. He always cheated when we wrestled." They looked a bit surprised at me saying we wrestled. "Is your dad evil?" Lloyd asked. "Super villain evil, no. Acts scary and maniacal sometimes, very," I said. "Wow," Kai said "well, we should deal with the sleeping arrangements." "I say a girl's sleepover in Nya's room," Kim said. She loves all that pretty girly stuff at sleepovers, but the idea wasn't that bad. "I'd love a sleepover!" Nya yelled. I'd imagine the feeling of finally having girl time after living with guys for like ever. "Then let's get a move on ladies," Connie said, she was just as into sleepovers as Kim "we got a lot of bases to cover tonight." Connie pushed us to Nya's room for a night of 'fun'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Nya's POV)

OH THANK THE SKIES AND HEAVENS! I finally get girl time! I've never got to hang out with girls, it's always the guys. "Ok, so PJs first. The funniest ones you have," Kim told me. I ran to my dresser and pulled out a green night dress with yellow spots and frogs. I put it on in the bathroom and the others all looked through their back packs. Each pulled out a set of pajamas of different color. "I'll change first," Kim said entering the bathroom. She came out in a white flowing night gown with light blue snowflakes all over it and looked like it was from the 1800s. "Me next!" Hannah yelled racing Haley to the bathroom and winning. "Dang it Hannah, you always change first!" Haley yelled at the door. She marched back to her sleeping bag on the floor and Hannah came out in what was probably seconds. She had on a red tank top with a fire layer pattern and long black pants. "I'm changing next," Haley said. She came back in with… dark purple T- shirt with Garmadon's face on the chest and long black pants with dark red broken hearts. "Is that Lord Garmadon on your chest?" I asked. "Why yes," she said smiling "yes it is. Best 40$ I've ever spent in my life." Connie went in and came out in a green night dress with a golden heart on the chest, and Bonnie wore a black tank top with the earth on it and black shorts with blue and green peace signs on it. "Nice PJs I said giggling "each set represents the guy you like." There was slight blushing as the room filled with gasp. "S-so maybe," Connie said "how do you know which is which though?" I smiled sitting on my bed, "Haley likes Garmadon no question, Hannah likes Kai, Connie likes Lloyd, Bonnie likes Cole, and Kim likes Zane." Gasps! "How did you get it spot on?" Hannah asked. "When you're the only girl on a ship of boys, you learn to read emotions to figure out what's going on," I said. They all just stared at me like I was some crazy person. "Well, awkward," Haley said breaking the silence with laughs. "So now the most important decision ever," Connie said dragging out a silent suspense "what game do we play first?!" "Truth or dare!" Hannah shouted. "Fashion show!" Kim yelled. "Braiding hair!" Bonnie said. "Extreme death match pillow fight!" Haley suggested rather pushy like. "It's up to you Nya," Kim said. I thought about it for a minute. "Truth or dare," I smiled. "Yeah!" Hannah said fist pumping in the air. "So," I said turning to Haley "truth or dare?" "Truth," she said smiling. "Alright," I stopped to think "how did you come up with those poems about Lord Garmadon?" Her face got a little red. "Well, I just took the idea of how people talked in Romeo and Juliet and thought of how Garmadon made me feel." I cocked my head, "What's Romeo and Juliet?" She tilted her head in disbelief. "You people have spinjitzu, serpentine, and a flying ship; but you don't know what Romeo and Juliet is?" I shook my head. "Oh that is just wrong!" Bonnie said outraged by my answer. "I'll explain it to you simply," Haley said "it's a play wrote by William Shakespeare about two star crossed lovers from families that hate each other for a reason no one can remember. It's a tragedy written during one of Shakespeare's depressions and is one of the greatest and most famous love stories in history. It all starts with the two families, the Capulets and the Montaques, and they hate each other. The Montaques have one son named Romeo, and the current woman he loves chooses to be a nun. So she can never lose her virginity. Then there is the Capulets and their only daughter, Juliet. They want her to marry this guy, Paris. But they are reluctant because she is only 13 and people they've seen younger than her and are mothers are treated as possessions instead of people. But, Lord Capulet grants his blessing if Paris is accepted by Juliet. At the same time, Romeo and his best friends, Mercutio and Benvolio, are trying to cheer Romeo up by taking him whore hunting, sortta. They go to the big ball party Lord Capulet is holding in costume to try and help Romeo. But when they're there, Romeo meets Juliet. They kiss with Romeo's mask on and fall in love. But then they find out they are each other's enemy. After the party Romeo goes to see Juliet at her balcony. And then the most famous phrase is said. _'What light, threw yonder window breaks. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.' _Then he climbs the balcony and they confess their love for each other. They kiss again and Romeo has to leave before he is caught and killed. The next day Romeo goes to see Friar Lawrence about arranging a secret marriage between him and Juliet. The Friar does not like this, but he agrees hoping it will bring an end to the fighting between the families. Romeo tells Juliet's best friend and the woman who raised her, her Nurse, the proposal he asks her to deliver. Juliet and her nurse are excited to hear of Romeo's proposal. They get married in secret and Romeo makes an effort to be nice to the Capulets' awful cousin, Tybalt. He considers Tybalt his family now, but no one still knows of the marriage. In a fight of the families between Tybalt and Mercutio Romeo tries to stop, Tybalt kills Mercutio and Romeo flees after him. Tybalt caused his own death when Romeo thrusted a sword to protect himself and Tybalt kept going. Romeo is sparred the death sentence, but he wishes he was dead because he is banished and he can never see Juliet again. Juliet is torn by standing by her husband or family in the matter of the deaths. Her father now demands she marries Paris and she has no say in the matter. But she loves Romeo, and goes to the Friar for a plan. That night they the nurse will give her a plant mixture that causes her to sleep for two days like she is dead. The family believes she has really died and puts her in the family mausoleum where she is suppose to meet with Romeo to run away together and in the future return to unite the families. But the plan doesn't get through to Romeo. He thinks Juliet really is dead. Rather than live without her, he takes a poison kills himself. When Juliet wakes up, she finds Romeo dead. She takes his sword and kills herself. When the families realize their children's real death, the two decide to stop the feud, realizing it cost their children's lives and happiness." I had tears in my eyes. "That is such a sad ending," I said. "Shakespeare wrote these plays in the worst parts of his life. When he was about 18, he impregnated a woman four years older than him. His youngest child and only son died of the plague, and so no one after Shakespeare would inherit his money. Then the theater he performed at burned to the ground and he announced he would retire," Haley said. "Wow, your world went through so much more crazy stuff then ours has in that kind of way," is said lying back on my bed. "It can get pretty bad there, but it's all we've ever known," Haley said. "Well, I'm gonna tell everyone that story about Romeo and Juliet," I said smiling. "Great, now let's chose who goes next," Kim said trying to move things along track.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Haley's POV)

Great, I just explained the entire story of Romeo and Juliet and we still have to keep going? "Haley," Kim said "ask someone." I looked around and smiled evilly, "All of you, truth or dare?" "WHAT?" they said. "You can't pick all of us!" Hannah said. "Show me the rule that says I can't and I won't," I said smiling. "Fine. We pick…" they whispered a little "dare," Connie said. "Alright then. I dare you all to hug attack the guy you like in his sleep while I get a video on my phone." Red faces everywhere, if there was green it could be Christmas. "No way Haley, to far!" Hannah said still red. "You all chose dare, so I dare you." They looked at each other for a minute. Then they realized what I was doing. There was already a lure between them and their guys, this could help. They smiled and giggled as their faces went back to normal. Well, as normal as they were before. Ha! We snuck up through the hall to the room where all the guys were. Jay, Kai, and Cole all had top bunks so I went to get step ladders. I found three, thank god there were enough, and set them up, thank god again they were tall enough, in front of the correct bunk so the bottoms could still get their hugs too. The girls crawled to their man slowly so not to wake them. Then I hit the record button and gave the thumbs up signal and they lunged into their man grabbing as the guys all screamed like they were the girls. "AHHHHHH! Hahhhhhhhhhh! HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAA A! OOOOOH! Ah! Ah! Ohhhhhhhhh! WHAT THE HECK!" They all screamed as I laughed and zoomed in on their scared and surprised faces. "WHY ARE YOU IN OUR ROOM HUGGING US!" Lloyd screamed. "Because of 2 things," I said still filming "one it's hilarious on video and two they wanted to hug their crushes." "WHAT THE HECK YOU CRAZY GIRLS!" Cole screamed. "WHO CARES IF YOU WANTED TO HUG YOUR…" and then it hit Kai mid sentence. They were the crushes. "Crushes?" Zane said confused. "Guilty as charged officer," Bonnie said snuggling Cole. Although the guys' faces went red, I didn't even know nindroids could blush; they stopped struggling against the hugs. "Enjoying them huggies boys?" I said. They still had tomato faces but seemed to like the hug. I stopped the video. "Awww! Isn't this sweet! Bet Lloyd's never felt this way 'bout a girl before." He wanted to argue, I knew it, but he knew that I was right. He's only been older for a little while and no girls have been involved. Now a girl is hugging him and he likes it. "Well if you people are done and have no questions…" I trailed off leaving room if they had questions. "Is that Lord Garmadon on your chest?" Jay asked. "Yes, yes it is. Best 40$ I ever spent in my life," I said laughing. "That is really creepy seeing my dad on your chest," Lloyd said. They all still had a girl around them. "And I find it creepy that my twin sister is coodling Kai but I'm still here," I said smirking. Kai and Hannah both blushed and pulled apart quickly, which seemed to snap the others out of their dream state as well. "Well, we ladies will be turning in because we will be checking out the training equipment tomorrow. Right girls?" With bright red faces and a few nods we went back to Nya's room to go to sleep. "Night lover ladies," I said giggling as I curled up in my sleeping bag.

(NO POV- boys' room)

"I think I'm in love," Cole said. They still had slightly red faces. "Me too," Kai said. "I always thought girls are gross and now I love hugging Connie," Lloyd said. He was the reddest of them all. Zane stayed quiet and Jay was happily humming to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Haley's POV)

I woke up early, I normally do except on weekends. I walked into the kitchen and didn't smell food or heard talking. I must be up first. I decided to make pancakes. _'Let's see there are 12 people on the ship and I'll make 5 per person so I'll need 60 pancakes. Good thing I like to cook'_ I thought smiling to myself. I heated a pan and mixed some batter. This totally reminded me of how on Mother's and Father's Day I would cook the chocolate chip pancakes for my celebrated parent with the other one. Hannah always did flower arrangements and the video cards, but I loved to do anything for them really. I flipped the first five plates of pancakes. I always loved doing that. I giggled and started the next seven plates. "Hey what's that smell?" I turned around to see a sleepy eyed Cole, Lloyd, and Zane. "I'm making pancakes," I said smiling. My hair might be a mess, but it's so short I'd doubt they'd notice. "Why'd you do that? I'm supposed to cook," Cole said. "Now I'm really glad I made breakfast," I laughed and so did Zane and Lloyd. "I'm just use to it. Every morning I normally cook with my mom before she leaves for work and slap whatever I cooked on Hannah's plate. Since she's an insomniac she has to sleep as best she can," I explained finishing the four plates. "So you cook every morning?" Lloyd asked. "Not on weekends, I got up every morning during the week at 6 am to be there at school at 7:15. Now it's my habit to cook during the week and sleep in till 2 pm on weekends." I finished another two plates and worked on the last one. "You can just grab a plate. I made 5 for each person so you've got plenty for that size," I said flipping a pancake. I plated the last ones and set them on the table. "Guys," I sat down "please sit and eat." They did as I instructed and I took a plate myself. I smothered it in syrup and chewed the fluffy dough. "Delicious Haley," Cole said. "Thanks," I said finishing my third one. Fast eater, what can I say? "Hey I smell food." We looked to see Hannah, Nya, Bonnie, Connie, Kim, and Sensei Wu coming in. "Grab a plate," I said "I made 'um myself." Hannah smiled and immediately took a plate of pancakes. After another half an hour, Kai and Jay were awake and eating their pancakes. "We are so lucky you cook," Kai said "it was Cole's turn today." We all shared a laugh except an annoyed Cole. Bonnie put an arm around him and he softened. "Cole, you're cute, funny, strong, brave, but you just can't cook dude." He actually laughed with her as she drank her OJ. "Now," I said "about the training course." The guys' faces seemed to light up. "I bet I can get it on the first try," I said. "No way," Jay said. "You're on!" Kai yelled. "Great, I just need to get dressed and…" "Wait!" I was interrupted by Nya. "What," I was so confused. "I have the perfect outfit for you to borrow," I did not like her smile. "A chance to dress Haley up," I really don't like the girls' smiles. They grabbed my arms and dragged me out with me yelling. "You can't do this! I'm not a doll! Stop it!" They ignored my yells of anger and dragged me to Nya's room. They ripped off their own clothes and mine and we were half naked in the room. I just had a red bra and boy shorts but the others had pink or yellow with frills. They just chose a colored shirt and shorts. Hannah had red top and black shorts, Kim had an icy blue top with white shorts, Connie had a green shirt with brown shorts, Bonnie had a black top with gray shorts, and Nya had her classic outfit. They primped and primed until I could hardly take it anymore. "Ok, all done," I was prepared to be horrified, but looking in the mirror I thought I was hot. I had on black flats, dark grey leggings, a very flowing short black skirt, a camouflage tank top, and a dark blue denim jacket with no sleeves and fingerless black gloves. 'Oh," I said turning around to see the full view. "I know right," Bonnie said "we'll get changed into something more fitting and meet you and Nya out there." I nodded following behind Nya to the deck. The guys all stopped to see me in my new attire. "So she really is a girl," Jay said. Cole whacked him in the back of the head as I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "Can I win the bet already?" I asked. They smiled smugly. "Sure," Kai said. He pushed the button and the classic training course came up. I started at the beginning and raced through. I dodged the planks, beat dummies, and finished the first time. The guys' mouths all hung open. "H-how did you?" Lloyd couldn't finish as I explained. "I've watched the show and movies and videos so much I know this course like the back of my hand." I heard giggling and looked to see two sights. My sister and friends, and the boys drop their jaws to the floors after seeing the girls; all except Jay who starred at them in bewilderment. Hannah had stonewashed jeans, brown sandals, a red form fitting top, and her hair was back in a braid. Connie had green skort, white socks and sneakers, a half sleeve brown shirt with a clover on it, and her blonde hair was in pigtails. Bonnie wore black boot cut jeans, white sandals, a white form fitting V neck T-shirt, white and black bracelets all up her left arm, and her hair was in a messy bun. Kim wore white yoga pants, a sky blue tank top, white flats, a golden half sweater, and her brown hair was in a ponytail. The girls walked over to the training course and surveyed the scene. "We get it done first try," Connie said smiling. Before Kai could object, they were flying threw the course like air. They landed right in front of the guys whose faces were frozen. "All memorized," I said tapping my head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Hannah's POV)

We fished the training course and snapped the guys back to reality. Then an alarm sounded. Nya ran first with us following, but I noticed a certain green ninja running alongside a specific blonde with pigtails. I smiled as we came up to the screen and noticed they stayed by each other in the back. "Serpentine have been spotted in Jamanukai Village! And there are a few reports of Lord Garmadon!" Nya yelled. I saw out of the corner of my eye Lloyd get nervous and clammy, but Connie grabbed his hand and they smiled at each other. They're so falling for each other so fast. Then I realized my sister was barley moving. "Haley, you ok?" I tapped her shoulder and she got a mad grin on her face. "I get to meet Garmadon," she said. Oh yeah, she's obsessed with Garmadon to infinity. Oh no, wait… OH NO! "You girls have to stay here," Cole said. "But why? We can kick but!" Bonnie whined. She hates being left out of a good fight. "I'm meeting Garmadon with or without your permission Cole," Haley said as she formed the water sword around her arm "make it easier and let us go." "I'm not letting go of Lloyd," Connie said tightening her grip on the green ninja. "And if anything you could use us," I said "every time you guys fight you end up needing backup anyway." "Like all the times the _'Mysterious Samurai'_ had to save your butts," Kim said giggling with Nya. "Ugh," Cole knew he was beaten "fine, but stay close and safe." We followed and readied our arms. My fire, Haley's water, Connie's light, Bonnie's wind, and Kim's nature. We landed on our feet directly in the center of the village whose name I can't pronounce. It was quiet, too quiet. I've always wanted to use that line! "They're here," Haley said "but where'd they go?" There was a sound. I turned to face it, or them. It was eight serpentine, two of each tribe. "I don't know 'bout you guys," I said "but I love snake skin accessories." I fire sworded them into a wall while the others fought. But Kim couldn't do it; she just stood there with an arm of nature. As she hid scared behind Haley, Haley had to fight the snakes. I went to cover my sisters back. But something caught me. It was Skalidor. "Get your claws off her!" Kai yelled. He jumped on Skalidor's face and kicked him into a building. "Jealous?" I said smiling. "Shut up," Kai was blushing. He likes me! "Go check the buildings to see if people are still in them!" Cole shouted. "On it!" I ran and grabbed Kim and Haley's arms and ran off toward the houses as the others kept the snakes busy.

(Haley's POV)

We ran through the houses and so far all the people had gone somewhere safe. Thank god they got out so they didn't have to go through this. We ran from building to building making sure it was clear. Until we reached one building that was locked up tight. "It could be jammed, I'm knocking it down," I said. I rammed the door with my arm and broke it down. "Uh, Haley," Hannah said. Kim just kept making these scardy noises. I stopped rubbing my arm to see… "AH! NO WAY!" It's actually him! Lord Garmadon in the flesh! "So, the ninja really are working with girls," he said. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" I kept screaming. "Uh, sis, I know you love him and all, BUT HE'S HERE TO DESTROY US!" Dang it Hannah! I hate it when you're right! "Do you mind? I've waited too long for this! Day after day, choosing him as my favorite character! You got to hug your guys! And everyone is falling for each other! Only Lloyd and Connie are actually showing it! And I think I can take him! Just calm down for once you hothead lover!" Oh she didn't like that. "Hey! Kai might be a hothead, but at least he's not old!" "How dare you! I've proven I can take you before, and I will do it again!" "Oh yeah? Bring it!" "It is on!" "It's been on since birth!" We started tackling each other and shouting insults. "YOU LIKE THE GUY WHO CAN'T BE A TEAM PLAYER!" "AND YOU LIKE AN EVIL BRUTE!" "RED CARING DEVIL!" "EVIL SUPPORTING WITCH!" If dad was here we'd both be sooooo grounded. But he wasn't, and I wasn't going to let her trample all over me. "I WILL PULL OUT YOUR LONG HAIR!" "AT LEAST I HAVE A GIRL'S HAIR CUT!" "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" "WE'RE ONLY MINUTES APART!" "SQUIRT!" "TOMBOY!" We rolled on the ground hitting, punching, slapping; we were animals.

(Lord Garmadon's POV)

Why are these girls fighting each other? What did she say about Lloyd showing it? Why are they shouting about me and the red ninja? And why is this other girl cowering behind me? "Why are you hiding behind me?" "I'm scared of them more then I am of you," ok she is crazy. They're all crazy. She's scared more of these two girls then of me! The Dark Lord! I am the face of evil! "I WILL GUT YOUR THROAT IF YOU INSULT MY MAN AGAIN!" Ok, the short haired one is a little scary. "THEN DON'T YOU GO TALKING BAD ABOUT KAI!" Not so much the long hair one. "What is wrong with you girls?" That is not good, that is defiantly the black ninja's voice. I looked up and saw all of them plus two more girls, and one is holding my son's hand. "They're fighting about Kai and Garmadon again," the one holding Lloyd's hand said. "SHE STARTED IT!" those fighting two just said that at the same time. "Haley, Hannah! You always do this! And it only ends in Kim hiding and you both being mad!" That other one says. "Kim why are you hiding behind Garmadon?" the white ninja said. "Because last time they fought like this they knocked over a cabinet, table, and dresser. The wallpaper was torn and the room was destroyed. And that was only in the first 3 minutes." She was actually shaking from them. Not me! "Oh, we've made things very awkward. Sorry, this always happen, normally dad breaks us up but since he wasn't here. I guess it spiraled." The short haired one, Haley, she speaks of her father. Now I'm depressing. "Look, can we just beat him already?" The rockhead is annoying, but I don't want to face Lloyd. "As long as you're fine with me ripping you a new one each time you touch him." I'm starting to see why this Haley is considered scary. "Come on he's evil!" "And I'm psychopathic, but I stand by what I said." She just walks up to me and grabs this Kim girl. She just acts like I'm nothing. "Now, leave," why is she defending me "go on! Out! Final battle ain't today so go leave! You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!" She's chasing them out. I'm very confused. "No way am I leaving," this one they call Bonnie says "I've always wanted to see how you'd react to meeting Garmadon. Day in and day out you would zone out when I ask, and then you just change the topic." An evil smile just spreads across this Haley's face, and I know evil smiles. "Fine," she just walks up to me. Then, she just jumps on my shoulders! She's just standing on me! "Get off of me!" She just ignores me. "I'll show you exactly what I'm gonna do." She just grabs my head and does a hand stand on the top of my head. "GET OFF OF ME YOU INSOLANT LITTLE BRAT!" "Twelve years of gymnastics finally pay off!" This girl is nuts! "That is so… weird." Great now, I'm a joke.

(Haley's POV)

I'm doing a handstand on Garmadon's head. I jump off and land on my feet. "Acrobatics!" I shout out. They all just laugh, and I slap them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Haley's POV)

I'm acting nuts, but I am nuts. "Why'd you hit us?" Jay shouted while rubbing his face. "Because you all need some manners," I shouted back. "And you need some common sense," Connie said. "Oh ha, ha, ha! Very funny Connie. And what's your little boyfriend, Lloyd, think?" They both turn scarlet red and pull their hands apart. "Ha! Lloyd and Connie, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bonnie said pointing at her little sister and laughing. The whole room was holding the laughs in their mouths, even the boys own dad. Connie dropped her face into her hands and it was only getting redder. Lloyd was looking down at the ground with his arms crossed. "First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes around with baby ninja in a carriage!" Jay finished pointing at the now red and green ninja. The whole room lost it. Laughs and gasps for air filled the room as the two tomato faces just stood still in silence. I made the check sign in the air twice. "5 down 6 to go. Watch your backs guys," they stopped laughing to see me begin my own laugh. A more dark and sinister one. Like an evil queen's laugh. "Hoo! I love laughing like that!" I said. "Ok, this has officially gone from weird to creepy," Kai said. "Oh, don't let me hold you up," I said waving my hand "I can protect myself just fine. If you're uncomfortable just go back to the bounty." "NO WAY!" Jay yelled "I didn't just come to laugh and leave!" "Yeah! It's fighting time!" Kai yelled. "Sorry guys," Bonnie said "but we can't let you mess up the timeline." She elbowed Cole's neck and he was out like a light. "Why'd you do th…" Hannah did the same to Kai. "What's going o…" Nya had caught on and elbowed Jay. "Zane we really can't let a fight happen now," Kim said. "I trust your judgment Kim," he said. She totally blushed! "Lloyd, we have to leave. If you face your dad now the entire storyline will fly off track," Connie whispered to Lloyd. Didn't need a ton of convincing to get him out of there. They grabbed the knocked out guys and were leaving when the Serpentine had regained consciousness. They surrounded the exit and blocked the way out. I had to do something or my sister, my friends, and the group will be slaughtered because they can't fight and protect the three sleeping beauties at the same time. "Well, three ninjas out cold, a brat in a grown up body, a robot, and a bunch of girls," Skales was laughing. "Is this the best you can do?" Fangtom sarcastically said. "And a cart lode of idiot snakes who only know how to run away is the best your kind can offer?" I said smiling my favorite evil grin. "Who exactly do you think you are?" Skalidor said. "I think I'm the girl who's going to ask you to leave." They seemed to find it funny. "Suit yourselves," Nya said. "Nya, we can't let a fight break out. The final battle can't start yet," Connie said. "We don't seem to have a choice," Zane said. "Guys we can't let Lloyd fight now! It will destroy the future!" Hannah yelled. "We will do what we must," Lloyd mumbled. He doesn't want to face his dad as much as we don't want him to. They lunged as my sister and friends took the guys and ran to me in the corner. "What do we do?!" Connie frantically yelled. I could see Lloyd eyeing his dad. "I have an idea, but none of you can tease me for what I'm about to do!" "FINE!" they yelled in unison. I ran across the room and tried to reach the other side. Snakes battling against the others as the girls fought to save the future. I had to do this, but I'll regret it earlier. I ran to my goal, Garmadon. He was barking orders, until I whipped him around. "Sorry 'bout this Lord G." Before he could question, I made sure Lloyd saw, and planted a kiss on his mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Lord Garmadon's POV)

THIS GIRL JUST KISSED ME! SHE'S STILL KISSING ME! WHY DON'T I JUST PULL AWAY?! I SUPPOSE IT'S BECAUSE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE BEEN TOUCHED IN YEARS! WHY AM I THINKING THIS?! I'm actually thinking I like this… I DO NOT! Worst of all Lloyd is looking! They're all looking! They've all stopped fighting to look! But I don't feel angry; I just don't want it to end. I want the others to fade away and it just to be me and Haley… wait what am I thinking? How come I can remember her name? Why is this happening?! I haven't felt this since… Misako. I actually loved her. But I can't love this girl, I just met her. I'm the Dark Lord, why am I even thinking this over?! I felt her lips leave my mouth, but it made me sad. I actually felt calmer than I have in years during that one kiss.

(Haley's POV)

I had my lips against his; they didn't feel hard at all. They felt like they hadn't been kissed in years. As if they had never been kissed at all. They were fresh, and smooth, like a teenage boy's and this was his first kiss. I can't imagine what's going through his mind. But he hasn't pulled away, could he like it? I just needed to stop everyone from fighting so we could get out. Once we sneak Lloyd and the unconscious guys out, I just have to stall until the snakes leave. I pulled away and I thought I saw him frown when it stopped. "WHAT THE WHAT!" Hannah yelled. Ok, she's surprised. "Uh, uh. UH." Lloyd's in shock. Connie has her hand on her mouth. Bonnie is giggling and making kissy faces; note to self kill Bonnie. I think Nya is going to be sick. Zane seems to just be processing whatever just happened. The snakes seem to be the worst, one actually passed out! Seriously! Why me! I looked back to the girls and started to signal with my eyes for them to get everyone out. They got the hint, and while every snake was paralyzed in place they grabbed the still knocked out guys and crossed the room to get the others.

(Hannah's POV)

I was so surprised, I was certain everyone had the same feeling. Both 'eww!' and 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' I saw my sister motion her eyes to the door and others. The door was still broken and the opening was cleared. I get it! She caused a distraction so we can get them out of here without messing up the timeline. I nudged the girls and motioned to the door. They seemed to get it enough and we got the heck over there as fast as we could. I grabbed Nya, Connie grabbed Lloyd, and Kim got Zane. Together we snuck out of the building and got to the opening of the bounty. "Why did she kiss Garmadon?!" Nya finally asked what they were thinking. "So we could have a distraction as we got out. If that had escalated it could have stopped very important events to happen. And the ending to the final battle would have been changed," I said setting Kai on the ground. "So, you really know how it's gonna go?" Lloyd asked. "Yes, and we can't tell you. If you knew then things may never happen and then…." "Actually," Kim interrupted me. "Yes Kim," I said. "If we don't revile what will happen at the utter end or essential details that can fluctuate, they could know a little." Dang it Kim. "Fine, I'm in no mood to fight you Kim. Let's get the three sleeping princesses to bed and we can talk." We had to decide what is and isn't safe to talk about, can this get any tougher?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Longest chapter so far, yay! Woo hoo!**

(Hannah's POV)

Ok, we put the guys in their beds; we just need to pick what's safe to talk about and what's not. We sat at the table, Sensei Wu at the end. "Ok, so let's start from now to the battle. Anything left out is left out for a reason." I took a breath and began to think about the storyline. "You're all going to the museum due to problems with the Great Devourer's venom leaking underground and into the gift shop. But whatever it touches turns alive and evil. It will affect miniature stone statues that will come to life. In the museum you will meet Misako, Lloyd's mom. She has been looking for ways to avoid the final battle. You will have to defeat an actual stone warrior, full size, and use the scrolls Misako has unearthed to try and avoid the battle. That's the first thing that will happen and that's all I can say." The faces and expressions all around us. "S-so, my mom," Lloyd couldn't finish his sentence himself. Connie, who was sitting next to him, grabbed his hand. "Next is for you Zane," I said turning to him "your father is still alive. Revived by Samukai with a magic lixure and imprisoned and forced to create the very vehicles the skeletons use now. He is in an old tower in the middle of the ocean. He was told if he didn't created the war machines requested; he would never see you again. He is now living a life of simply going on because Samukai never released him before he was destroyed." Zane sat back taking in news he could only dream of. "The dark island will rise, and the stone army under Garmadon's control," Bonnie said "the Overlord still currently controls his thoughts." "Overlord?" Lloyd said. "He is the ultimate evil that the first spinjitzu master faced. He planned everything that has happened to return to this world. He is able to control Garmadon's mind with the voices in his head. He connects through the Great Devourer's venom." "So, he; liked possessed?" Nya asked. "Basically," I said "all the things he sees aren't there and the noises he hears aren't real. Voices saying that everyone is against him and ordering him around like a puppet." I noticed Lloyd shutting his eyes and trying not to be depressed. "Lloyd, let me tell you something," he opened his eyes and looked at me "in our world, if the show doesn't have a happy ending, it doesn't stay on air long enough to get an ending." "What about _Cloverfield_?" Kim said. "That's a monster movie Kim," I said shaking my head. "And _Deadzone_?" Connie pointed out. "Again, horror movie." "But there's still _The Walking Dead_," Bonnie said. "Are you trying to contradict my point girls?" I said rubbing my forehead. "No, but we like those movies and shows," Connie said. "But nobody lives at the end of those," I said very annoyed they won't drop this "the monster eats everyone in _Cloverfield_, the people can only be safe in areas with no service in _Deadzone_, and the zombies rule the earth in _Walking Dead_." "These don't sound like very good movies to me," Zane said. "Actually, they were and still are top rated on the list of hit shows and movies," Kim said. "I wanted to go see _VHS_ a few months ago," Bonnie said twirling her hair around her figure. "That movie gave the pre-screening nightmares!" Connie yelled annoyed by her scary movie syco-sister. "So did _Sinister,_ but I still wish I had seen that. It had a perfect score from the critics." "What's _Sinister_?" Lloyd asked. "It's one of my most favorite scary movies I want to see!" Bonnie shouted. "Hey! Who's yelling?" I turned from my seat to see Kai coming out of the hall. "Good 'morrow sleeping beauty," I said smiling. "Why does my head hurt?" out pops Jay. "Wakey wakey snow white," Connie said making Lloyd laugh. "What are you all talking about," finally a groggy Cole. "And Cinderella is late for the ball," Bonnie said giggling. "What happened?" Kai asked still confused. "Oh not much," I said resting my arms behind my head "you got nailed in the back of your heads, Haley kissed Garmadon, we talked about the future, and now we're talking about Bonnie's favorite scary movies." They looked like they just got hit in the face with a dodge ball. "What was that?" Kai asked. "Talking about scary movies," I said messing with them. "Before that," Jay said. "You got nailed in the back of your heads," I wanted to see how far I could stretch this. "After that," Cole said. "Oh! Haley kissed Garmadon." "WHAT!?" "You just told me to repeat it and you already forgot?" I teased them. "Why… and… would she… and how…" "Stop right there Kai," I said raising my hand "we needed to get out of there and she provided a diversion for us to sneak out while carrying you three." "Oh, I'm gonna be sick," Jay said holding his stomach. "You know, the weird part was Garmadon didn't resist the kiss," Kai started gag as Bonnie talked. "Yeah, if anything he wanted it to go longer," Cole covered his mouth as I described the scene "and wanted it to neeevvveeeeeeeerr stop. Just keep going." The three sick ninja all ran from the room with green faces and were probably targeting the bathroom. "Ha! It actually worked!" I said laughing. "Lloyd?" I looked to see a green faced green ninja. "Oops, sorry Lloyd!" I said. "How about I tell you guys about _Sinister_ while the three little pigs are coughing up their lunches," Bonnie said. "Warning guys, it's super creepy!" Kim said backing away from Bonnie. "It's about this demon that lives in photographs and consumes the souls of children and controls them into killing their entire families. The first family to live in this house on this street is found hanging from the tree in the backyard and then months later a new family moves in. And the daughter in the new family sees the daughter who was possessed in the old family, and their son gets possessed. Now the dad is on the trail of the European demon Bubghoul that early Christians believed he lived in the photos and they were portals between his world and ours. He eats children's souls and now the new family is going through what the old family went through. And the whole thing revolves around the dead family that still lives in that house." The room starred at Bonnie. "What? It's a horror movie people," Bonnie said waving her hands. "That sounds more like a sick nightmare," Nya said. "Told you it was scary," Kim said scooting closer to Zane. "Well _VHS _is way more screwed up," Bonnie said. "Don't tell us!" Lloyd yelled. Then a groan came from the hall. "Oh my stomach," Kai came in as grouchy as he could be. "I don't even remember eating that stuff," Jay complained as he sat down at the table. "I can't even call it food anymore," Cole said laying his head on the table. "No more details please," I said smiling. Then a sound came from the bridge. "We're getting a transmission," Nya said typing things on the large computer. Then an image came over the screen. It was Garmadon and… my sister? "Greetings ninja," Garmadon said. Haley was sitting in a cage behind him with… "The snake sisters!?" Connie cried out. "Who?" Kai asked. "They're the quadruplets that love snakes way too much," I explained "they're part of our Ninjago fan club and they basically obsess over the serpentine." "HEY GIRLS!" Haley called through the screen. "Quiet please! I am talking!" Garmadon turned and yelled. "You don't take a tone with me," Haley said biting into a pear; _where did she get a pear?_ "I will slice these bars apart! I could do it whenever I want." And with that my crazy older sisters summoned the water around her arm and sliced through the bars twice, leaving a huge opening. "Wha…" "Any who girls and guys, the snake sisters got here from that crazy light like we did. So I'm just gonna hang here a bit with the dark side!" Haley grabbed Garmadon and started to hug him till he couldn't talk. "Give me a shout out when you wanna see us! BYE!" She waved and so did the snake sisters while the screen fuzzed out and went blank. "What just happened?" Cole asked. "I think my crazy sister met up with our snake obsessed friends and was eating a pear while hugging Garmadon," I said. "So, who are the snake sisters?" Lloyd asked. "They're the quadruplets of the guy mine and Haley's dad works with. Our dads work together and that's how we met, but their dad is a snake breeder. So they've spent their lives around little snakes and giant snakes and poisonous ones and non-poisonous ones," I explained how the girls spend every minute around snakes. "They met Haley and Hannah first and then we got introduced to them," Bonnie said. "They're names are Calista, Callia, Callidora, and Calliope. But we call them Cal, Calli, Callid, and Callio sometimes," Connie said explaining their names. "So they have long names that start with C," Jay said. "Each of the names means something to do with beauty. Calista means _'most beautiful'_, Callia means _'beautiful'_, Callidora means _'gift of beauty'_, and Calliope means _'beautiful voice'_," I explained their names. "Oh, so what about saving them," Kai said. "Well, no rush but we should go get them I guess," I said smiling. "Alright then, let's go save the day; I guess," Cole said losing the heroic tone in his voice. "Great, let's go get Hannah's crazy older sister back," Bonnie said causing everyone to laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Haley's POV- from when the others snuck out)

The girls got everyone out, good. Ok, step one is done. But I don't really have a step two. "Ok, since your all frozen I'm happy to say that everyone else is gone." They snapped back into reality to see I was right. "Wait, this was all a distraction!" Skalidor said. "Yeah, I wasn't gonna let the timeline get destroyed. The whole outcome at the end would be thrown off and that would not be good." Wow, glad I don't have to explain this to them at least. "Yo, mush for brains," I snapped my fingers in front of Garmadon's face "wake up." He shook his head and it took a minute for a scowl to appear. "SEIZE HER!" Snakes lunged at me, but I just jumped in the air and landed on one of their heads. "Dudes, I've taken more classes then years you've been alive. You got no chance," I jumped from one snake's head to another and acted like they were balancing poles. "How hard is it to catch a stupid girl?!" Ok, not even Garmadon can talk to me like that. I jumped back on snakes and hopped down on the ground. "Stupid girl? I took all honors classes in high school, I graduated top of my class, I can sing, dance, write, act, my IQ is higher than the number of times you've failed at beating the ninja, I'm the strongest wrestler in my city, I have colleges scrambling to have me attend them, I had straight A's at least once a year, and I believe I've out smarted your best serpentine soldiers." That shut him up. Ha! I Bent back and decided to do a hand stand. Why? I don't know. "Plus I'm more flexible than any animal on the planet." They stared at me like I was insane, which I kind of was. "She's nuts right," some random snakes said. "I also have amazing hearing," I said going back to my feet "and yes, I am a bit nuts. But who are you all to judge? Always stalking the ninja, like some creepy biggest fan that over obsesses about one little thing." I started laughing and the snakes just started leaving. "She's a loon." "Total wack-job." "Nut." "Crazy." I was finally just me and Garmadon in the room. Awkward! "You are crazy," Garmadon said. "I'm not crazy, I'm unpredictable," I corrected him. I smiled and tried to make things less awkward. "Why did you kiss me?" "Well three reasons I guess," I said "one I couldn't let a premature final battle happen, two; I figured you didn't want to fight Lloyd, and three I LOVE you and have waited a LONG time to do that." He doesn't get it and he thinks I'm crazy, great. "You… are… not right." "Actually I'm from another world. A world where we all ready know how the final battle ends." Well that caught his attention. "I can't tell you," I said sitting lotus style on the floor "we're not far enough along for it to be safe to say how the final battle ends, but it is crazy awesome I can tell you that!" I smiled from ear to ear just staring at him. He got really uncomfortable. "Soooooo, how about we go to Orabouras and I tell you about my world," said standing. "Why would I need you to go to Orabouras with me?" "Two reasons; one, if the ninja find you they'll beat you if you're alone and two, even if you don't want me I'll follow you anyway." "Bah! Fine! What do I care!?" "I think you do care in some way." "And why would you think that?" "You didn't pull away during the kiss." It was hard to tell, but I think he was blushing. I giggled, he really was cute but I didn't know he was bashful.

Now in Orabouras, all the snakes were distracted by something. "What is so important?" Garmadon asked. "Master Garmadon!" suddenly they notice we're here. "Two scouts found a group of girls outside the city, sir," I think that one is Mezmo. "How many?" Garmadon asked. I just walked behind him like a shadow. "Four of them, but they aren't right sir," that's Fangdom, I think. Two heads like Fangtom. "How so are they not right?" "They don't fear us. They actually want to be around us!" Skales said. "Hold up!" I said and now they just notice I'm here "did these girls have bright red hair and violet eyes?" "Yes, and they all know each other," Acidicus said. "O M G! It's the snake sisters! No wonder they aren't afraid of you!" I yelled smiling. "What would you know about these _'snake sisters'_ girl?" Garmadon doesn't want to admit he knows my name in public. "They're just my friends who LOVE all things to do with snakes. They live with snakes actually," I grinned. They looked at me like I was an escaped mental patient. "They're all nut jobs," I heard someone whisper about me. "Their dad is a snake breeder," I explained "they have snakes everywhere in their house. There's even a rumor that says they spend so much time around snakes they actually have female snake hormones." "Just show me to these girls." "Their names are Callista, Callia, Callidora, and Calliope," I corrected Garmadon. He huffed but I followed him to room of stone. And cool as it is my quartet friends were all inside jabbering about snakes. "What up mu' sistas!?" I shouted holding my arms up in the air. "Haley!" they all shouted. "The great club leader!" Callia called. "You got sucked in here too?" Callidora said smiling. "Yup. Me Hannah, Bonnie, Connie, and Kim all got brought here by some white light." "Us too!" Callista said "We were hanging in the living room watching Georgey and some white light came from the TV, then we woke up outside the city." "Well, what was Georgey doing?" I asked. Georgey was their pet Python. "He was eating some rabbits and you know how Calliope loves to watch those snakes eat an animal whole," Callia said. "Hey!" Calliope yelled "You always stroke their scales when you hold them!" "Yeah, but I don't watch them unhinge their jaws." Calliope leaned back against a wall with her arms crossed. "Still as creepy as ever mu' sistas from a different mister," I said giving Callia a high five. "Does anyone want to explain this to me?!" Garmadon shouted. I turned and smiled, "Happy to Garmy. Meet my friends, the snake sisters. The oldest of their family's kids and quadruplets. Anything about snakes they are taught by their dad." "But who are they?" "Oh hush. They're the oldest kids of the guy mine and my twin sister's, Hannah, dad work with. And he breeds all kinds of snakes in their house." "Well that explains why you don't fear the serpentine," he says. "They don't just not fear them, they love the serpentine! Each girl loves a different general." I pointed to Callista who's hair was in a pony tail, "Callista likes Fangtom." I pointed to Callia who had her hair in a braid, "Callia likes Acidicus." I moved my hand to Callidora with her hair in a messy bun, "Callidora likes Skalidor." She blushed when I said her crush's name. I moved my point to Calliope who wore her hair in two braids, "And Calliope like Skales." She looked up from the ground and uncrossed her arms. "Sup' bro!" they said in unison.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Haley's POV)

I couldn't be happier gapping with my girl friends, but alas it couldn't last. Skales came in to fetch Garmadon, "Master Garmadon, what do we do with these… girls?" "How about you come over here and sit with me," Calliope said with a sly smile and patting her lap. "Calliope!" Calista yelled "I'm sorry General Skales; she's letting hormones take over." And with that she wacked the back of her sibling's head. "OW! Mean!" "I told yuh they have the hormones of female snakes," I said smiling at Skales's blush "only much more violent at times." "We do not get violent," Callia pouted. "Yeah you do. It's like you're all animals in heat or something," I said leaning against the wall. "Hey! I am not an animal!" Calliope yelled. "Then why are you growling?" "Shut it Haley!" "You gonna take on the captain of our high school wrestling team?" "No, I just want you to stop acting like some evil queen!" "But it's so fun, I love it!" She threw her arms in the air and gave up. "Honestly, you all embarrass me to death," Callidora said dropping her face into her hand. "So where's Fangy?" Calista asked. "Who are you talking about?" Skales asked. "Fangtom! My Fangy! Where is he?!" "Calm down sis, don't blow a fuse," Callia said twisting her ruby red braid around in a circle. I can tell yuh this, with no doubt in my mind; they dye their hair the same color. "Uh, Master Garmadon, what do we do with them?" I smirked, "I say we show them the other generals before they burn up in heat." "SHUT UP!" the quadruplets yelled. I laughed at their red faces. "Oh this is the life," I said as I straightened up my back. "Well, I'm just gonna listen to my music," Calliope said reaching into her backpack on the floor. That's when I noticed each girl had a bag with them like we did. _'How'd I miss those?'_ She pulled out her phone and it was an iPhone 5 too. Sweet! I guess we all got better phones when flashing in here. She put in her headphones and bobbed her head a bit as music played. "Ten bucks says she's listening to Avril Lavigne," Calista said grinning. "Just let the men speak," I said. "Just release them, they've had the chance all this time to do harm and yet they stay," Awwwww! Garmy cares about me! "But sir…" "Do not question me." He plants his foot down to be clear. "Yes Lord Garmadon." He bows but I could see his scowl from down under his face. I looked back to my friends. Calliope was eyeing Skales like a hawk. "Well ladies, what do we do in the middle of the desert?" Calista said. "Well I know what I'm doing," Callidora said smiling. "Me too," Callia said. "I'm game for it," Calista said. "If you're all gonna I'm gonna too," I said walking up to Calliope and pulling the earbud from her ear. "Hey! I love this song!" she yelled at me. "What yuh listening to?" I asked grinning. "'What_ the Hell'_ by Avril Lavigne." "Huh, Calista was right. Anyway, are you thinking what we're thinking?" She put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment. "That we should follow around our favorites until the ninja come for us with our friends and your little sis." "Ding! Ding! Ding!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a group circle. "So, each of us takes our dude and we basically act like their shadow," Calista said. "Awesome, we're huddling just like on a football team," Callidora said. "Why did we take in ballet instead of joining football?" Calista asked cocking her head. "Don't remember, now break!" I yelled. They each waved by and walked out with their bags on their shoulders. "So, looks like I'm your shadow Garmy." "Don't ever call me that," he said turning away. "Where you goin?" I asked following him. "My chamber." "I'm coming too." "No you're not." "I wasn't asking for permission," he turned to face me but I just grinned. "You have guts girl." "Oh, you know my name. Just call me Haley, or Hayhay, or Dark Empress. I like Dark Empress best though." He cocked an eyebrow. "Just stay quiet, girl." "Not gonna happen, man." He huffed and I followed him to a stone room. It wasn't luxury, or even looked remotely appealing. It was faded stone walls with nothing in it but an old looking bed that seemed hard and crappy and a window in the wall across from the door. "Not very luxurious is it?" I asked. He didn't answer me but turned sat on the bed. I didn't have anything else to do in there so I sat next to him. His eyes were closed but squinted and his teeth were clenched. If I had to guess, the Overlord was yelling at him. I wanted to help him so I thought for a minute. Then I had it.

(Garmadon's POV)

I walked in my room and heard that girl talk again, "Not very luxurious is it?" I didn't answer her, because she was right. There wasn't even anything in it but a bed. And the bed hurt my back and isn't even as comfortable as sleeping on the floor. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. _"Garmadon! Why are you in a room alone with some idiot girl when you should be defeating the ninja!?'_ The stupid voice in my head was ordering me around again. It always made me do what it wanted because if I didn't it would cause a splitting head ace and I could topple over in pain. The only time I ever win is if it's about Lloyd. Not even a voice in my head will make me hurt my son. He's the only one left who cares about me. _"Ha! You think he cares about you!? Why would he! He hates you! You're the reason he lost his childhood! He can't wait to try and destroy you in the final battle! And he will, because you're pathetic! A girl running up and kissing you and you don't even fight back! Weak!"_ The stupid voice is… right. I was pathetic. A random girl was able to freeze me in place by kissing me. But Lloyd can't hate me. But I was responsible for his aging! I squinted my eyes and grit my teeth. Lloyd can't hate me, I know he doesn't. He's my son and I love him. Even if he would hate me. I can't hurt him. I won't hurt him. Then I felt a pressure on my shoulder and this warm warp around my cold body. I opened my eyes to find the Haley girl hugging me from my back and she had her hand on my shoulder. "I can help you relax if you want." What does she mean? "What do you mean," I said it, but I didn't sound mad. "I know pressure points that relax tense muscles. I could do it for you, if you want me to." I don't get it! I'm evil and she wants to help me!? Why? I've never tried to help someone unless Lloyd was involved. Why would this girl care about me!? "You may if you believe you can," I didn't say that. I didn't mean too. My own mouth is against me. "Take off your helmet and shirt and lie down on your chest." I don't know why, but if it will give me some relief then I'm fine with it. I did exactly what she said and I closed my eyes. If she was using this as an opening to kill me at least I don't have to face Lloyd. But then I felt her grab my shoulders at once and pull back. It… was… fantastic! I feel so relaxed already. All the weight leaves my head as she runs her elbow down my spine and press at the base of my back. Every touch was like living in heaven. Nothing I ever felt was as good.

(Haley's POV)

I touched the shoulder blades and pressed onto his back. It felt so hard and solid. He must be filled with pains all the time. I slowly started to press into the neck with my elbow and rubbed in a circle. I finished by rubbing his back gently with my hand and pushing on the relaxing centers of the back. These may be lego bodies but they seem to be similar to a real world body. I stood straight to see Garmadon was drooling on his bed. I knew how he felt. I only knew about the relaxation centers of a body because mine would constantly tense up after working out or playing a sport. So I researched ways to help and I started studying pressure points. "You feel better now Garmy?" I asked smiling. He looked up and realized I was off, but by his still drooly face I could tell it had worked. "I'm glad I could help you relax," I said as he sat up on his bed. I think he was actually blushing from the fact that I just saw him drooling.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Haley's POV)

Garmadon looked so flustered by the fact I just helped him and saw him drooling on his bed. I giggled like a little girl at how is face was slightly red. "What exactly is so funny?" he asked. "You look so much better now. But I guess if I had voices yelling at me all the time I'd like some relief too." I smiled at him and his constant frown returned. "You can put your shirt back on if you want." He blushed again realizing he still was half naked. I giggled again at how fast he tried to regain himself. "You don't have to act all tough around me if you don't want too," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean _'act'_ tough? I am tough. I'm pure evil." "Yeah, no you're not." He got a little angry at me. "What do you mean I'm not pure evil!" he snapped. "If you were pure evil, how come you didn't kill Lloyd when you found out he was the green ninja. Because where I'm from there are people who kill their children for no reason at all." "What… of course I couldn't… why would someone kill their own child?" I know he's not pure evil. There are people who kill just because they like to kill. But him, he refuses to hurt his son. "In my world, there is pure evil. Parents who have children just so they can kill them and feel in control. But you still refuse to give Lloyd a scratch on his face. I even know of a father who killed his wife and daughter because he lost his money, so why haven't you touched Lloyd?" He couldn't answer me. I knew he wouldn't be able to, because I'm right. "You say that evil flows through your veins, but what about the heart?" He sat there starring at the ground. "Why are you nice to me?" I walked over and sat next to him. "Because I believe in the idea of a golden heart conquering a poisoned mind. That family bond is tight enough to save a tortured soul and lost cause. I should know how close family can be." He looked up and matched my eyesight with his red eyes. "How would you know?" "When me and my twin were six, she became very sick. She was constantly vomiting and was paler than I had ever seen her. So I did what a big sister should do, I took care of her. I fed her foods I knew wouldn't make her throw up, I brought her wet rags for her forehead and bathed her when she could barley move, I rubbed her back and sang her to sleep every night. But one night she started crying and said she thought she would die. That night I made her a promise, I will always be there for her until the day I die and never let her go. And that's what I did, no matter how much we fight." His gaze returned to the floor after I finished the story. "Sounds so familiar." I looked down to where he was starring and I realized what he meant. Sensei Wu was his younger brother, he must feel like he didn't do what he was supposed to. I rubbed his back and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him. "What do you have to be sorry about?" "For what has happened to you. No one ever treated you the same after you were bitten did they. Sounds like me after I cut my hair and saved my sisters life." He looked up at me and I moved my head from his shoulder. "What do you mean you saved her life?" "When we were about twelve, we were home alone while our dad worked and our mom had a meeting for her volunteer club. It was probably around ten o'clock when a pounding was on our back door. Then a man broke in with a gun. He threatened to shoot my sister so I did what I had too." "What would that be?" "I did a roundhouse kick and knocked the gun from his hands, jumped on him, punched him in the face until he blacked out, and tied his hands together behind his back with the rope my dad keeps in the kitchen. Then Hannah called the police on him." He looked in my eyes, surprised by what I did. "I was called a hero and was on the news for saving my sisters life. But that day on people were scared of me. But I put up with it because no one would mess with my sister ever again without thinking I would kill them." "You did a lot for her," he said. "I'd lay down my life for her. And that's how you feel about Wu still." He shook his head a bit and frowned at me. "I would not! He hasn't done me any good!" "But he's your brother and you care about him. He cares about you still." 'Why would he! I've tried to kill him and you want me to believe he still thinks about other than an enemy!" "I know that he still has a picture of you, him, and Misako before you were banished. He keeps it under his hat so he always has it with him." That caught him off guard. He backed away a bit on the bed so there was more space between us. "How do you know about her or the picture?" "I know everything that will happen up to the end of the final battle." "Then what happens?" "I can't say." "Why not!?" I scooted away as he shouted. "If I tell you then that means the good fortune in the future will not happen. And I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen. The outcome could change from what it is to something that is the complete opposite." He settled when he realized he scared me away. "I… whatever! I can win myself!" "Do you want to win?" "What does that mean!?" "You know that to win, you would have to kill Lloyd and you love him too much to harm him." "Well… I… how would you know!?" He was starting to get mad. "Because I see past the darkness that surrounds your soul, and I can see the light that emanates from your golden heart." I scooted closer to him and everything in my mind was telling me I was acting crazy right now, but I didn't listen. I put my hand on his and starred into his eyes. "That's why I trust you," I said without breaking eye contact. "So, you would do anything for me?" he asked. "Basically, yes." "Then help me look evil in front of the ninja." I smiled lightly. He did lose a lot of cred from me acting silly around him, I could give him this. "Alright, I'll just get my friends and you just get a cage." I sat up and walked away to find the snake sisters somewhere with their generals probably.

I searched around until I found a new chamber that I heard Callia's voice from. I opened the door myself and let myself in. But What I saw shocked me. Callia was snuggling into Acidicus's chest and had her arms around him. He had his chin rested on her head and his arms around her waist. I grinned at this. I was never gonna let this go. "Well, well, well. Looks like one sister got her snake." They looked up with red blushed faces and pulled apart and stood up from the bed. "Nothing!" Callia said. "Oh please! I won't judge. Me and Garmy had an emotional moment too." Callia seemed to sigh in relief that I wouldn't judge her about this. But it did little for her boy-snake toy. "Come on," I said pulling her forward "we're gonna help Garmy with his image so we need your sisters." We walked around to find the next chamber had Callidora's voice. Again letting ourselves in, we walked into an awkward situation. Only this one was way more awkward. Callidora was sitting in Skalidor's lap tickling his chin while they both laughed about it. "Eh-hem!" I faked coughed. Then they both got tomato faces and sat separately from each other. "Don't worry, Acidicus and Callia were nuzzling." I said pulling the girl out. Next was we heard Calista, so Fangtom must be in there too. Again we were met with an uncomfortable sight. Them lying in bed together talking about things, but thank god she was still dressed. Although the girls were already 18 because they had an early birthday. Red faces all around. "Callia and Acidicus were nuzzling and Callidora and Skalidor were tickling so you're not alone girl." We grabbed her and looked for their last sister. The voice came from a farther away room. But it was slowly humming. Calliope was singing for him. This one was probably the most uncomfortable and awkward. They were coiled in the bed. She was wrapped around him and her legs were wrapped by his tail. She had her arms around his waist and was slowly humming with her and his eyes closed. The red faces came after we actually gagged a bit. "Callia and Acidicus were nuzzling, Callidora and Skalidor were tickling, and Calista and Fangtom were talking in bed so get up and don't feel embarrassed." She followed and we walked back to see a giant cage. "Alright I have one rule," I told Garmadon "do not get snippy with me. Or this will turn into embarrassment for you. And you four just stay quiet," I pointed to the girls.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been stuck with writers block and I needed to decide where to go with these next few chapters. I wanted ideas that are original and don't make my story sound like it's a rip off of some other story, which is hard because everyone has the same ideas. Hey, great minds think alike! But now I'm back and I've got some ideas that are original.**

(NO POV)

Callia was following Acidicus. Now why was he her favorite General you ask? She always saw him as the little left out one. He never got that many lines and always seemed to get dragged into these things by the others. He was like this little child that just wanted to fit in, but she wanted to see the real him. The little snakeling that was inside this big and tall general. "Why are you following me you pathetic human?" She is brought back to reality by her fav fav's voice. "Because 1. I have nowhere else to go, 2. All my sisters and friend are following our favorites, and 3. I think you're cute," she tells him with a smile. The green snake doesn't even turn around but heads into a small stone room. Inside is only a bed that was made of rock and hay. "Simple little cottage, cute," she tries getting him to talk. Instead he sits in the bed and pretends to not hear her. She pouts and crosses her arms. She walks over and sits next to him, scooting closer each time her turns his head. "Come on! Talk! I've dreamed of this for like a year and I want some conversation!" she finally shouted. The snake general slightly coward from her voice. It was loud and destructive, much like the females of their kind use to have. This only made him more scared of her anger. Females were aggressive in their kind and a mother was to be listened to and respected. They were also protective and gentle to their young and to their mates at times. "You ok their Acid?" she asked him noticing the gleam in his yellow eyes. "I'm fine, human," he tried hard to not show the quiver in his voice but it found its way to the surface anyway. "Then why do you sound scared?" she asked and raised an eye brow. She got closer to him and lightly reached out to touch him. He felt her reaching and as a natural reflex spat venom at her face. She yelled in the burning pain and tried rubbing the venom out of her face. "I-I'm sorry!" Acidicus tried to say to her. "No, I'm sorry. I should have known this would happen. This is your natural reflex, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry." She slightly groaned and chose to open her eyes and see how bad the venom would affect her. Acidicus was in shock. He sprayed her and she apologizes to him? Was this some cruel joke? He saw her opening her eyes, but this only confused him more. Her violet eyes were still normal. They were not a murky green or even slightly red. Callia was just as confused. "Wow," was her first reaction "nothing happened." She faced Acidicus and saw no difference in appearance. That can't be right? When Kai was sprayed he saw gingerbread men and Santa Claus, but she saw everything normal. "Are you playing some game human? I just shot venom at your face and your fine? Impossible! And you are not sorry!" he yelled. "Well I don't see anything crazy, I am sorry, and why are you mad?" He couldn't answer. Why was he mad? Did he see her immunity as an insult to himself? Or was he mad he shot at her? Or that she apologized for trying to help him? "I'm sorry I scared you and made you uncomfortable. I should have been gentler. My father taught me better when handling a snake or reptile with venom or poison. I really should have remembered his lessons. You don't have any reason to be sorry about doing what a venomari does." What is that feeling in his chest? It was warm and it was in his heart. Was he touched by her words? "You don't have to talk if you don't want to. But it is cool I'm kind of immune to your venom. Kind of a thing you would want to talk about, even a serpentine. Plus I like hearing your voice, it's cute." She pulled a little on her braid and smiled at the general. Acidicus was starring at the girl until he felt his cheeks get warm. Warm? He was cold blooded, he should not feel warmth in his cheeks unless… No! He was blushing at the red headed girl next to him. "I prefer to not talk," he mumbled out. That was all he could say. "It's fine. Out of all my siblings I'm quiet too. I prefer reading more." "I- actually enjoy reading also." Callia smiled, "Cool. Where we come from I have my favorite book trilogy. It's called _The Hunger Games_ and it became so popular they made it so they became movies. But they only made the first book so far." Acidicus straightened his back and tried to act comfortable. "What is it about?" "Well, this girl, Katniss Everdeen, lives with her younger sister, Primrose, and their mother in a ruined version of the world in the future. And every year 24 kids between the ages of 12 and 18 are picked from the twelve districts of Panem to be trained in survival and fighting and sent into an arena to fight to the death until only one is left and the winner is bathed in riches. The games are called The Hunger Games and they are watched by all the rich people who live in the capital of Panem. Katniss volunteers in place of Prim in the games and her partner is a boy she knows named Peeta. They travel to the Capital and are shown off to the rich people before the games and try to get sponsors for things they need during them. In the games Katniss forms an alliance with another tribute, a 12 year old girl named Rue. But Rue is killed by a group of kill crazy tributes and Katniss sings her a lullaby until she dies. After she covers Rue's body in flowers and unknowingly starts a revolution. Back in Rue's district her father starts a revolt against the capital and President Snow after watching his daughter die. Katniss and Peeta team up after an announcement saying if both tributes are from the same district they can both win. When it comes down to just her, Peeta, and the tribute named Cato they take Cato down and think they've won. But they announce the rule change no longer exists and one of them has to die. But Katniss and Peeta both take a form of poison called night lock berries and are about to eat them and leave no winner, but then they announce for them to stop and both are announced winners. On screen they say Katniss and Peeta are star crossed lovers and they couldn't live without each other. But Katniss is lying to make it seem like she wasn't standing against what she doesn't believe in or trust. Now the capital executes the former game master and President Snow is out to get Katniss. And that's how they end book and movie one." Acidicus was now fully interested in the story. "You sure you're a snake and not a book worm?" Callia asked and then giggled at her own comment. The green serpentine general pulled back and snapped out of his tranz. He thought the book sounded good but he half zoned out and just starred at her. Callia stretched her arms out and gave off a yawn. "Man, getting zapped into an ancient snake filled city takes a lot out of a girl." Callia stretched her legs to the end of the bed and laid her head in Acidicus's lap. "Do you mind if I just lay here for a while? Your lap is way better than this lump of rock." "N-not at all," Acidicus stuttered with his words. The general himself moved so he was also laying on his back and Callia re shifted so she was laying on top of him and her head was in his chest. They readjusted till they were both comfortable and lying down in peace. "Hey Acid," Callia whispered. "What," he said trying to say harsh but came out soft. "I think you're really cute and sweet." He simply rested his head on her while holding her waist and tried to stop blushing. They stayed like this and just nuzzled each other and remained calm. Until the door opened without them noticing. "Well, well, well. Looks like one sister got her snake." "Nothing!" Callia yelled jumping to her feet and her general to his tail. And Haley explained her plan basically to Callia who agreed to help.


End file.
